


When to Fold

by jajajajeni



Series: Living with the Enemy [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Downworlder revolt continues, Just some light story, M/M, No Angst, Very anti angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajajajeni/pseuds/jajajajeni
Summary: Sequel to I Almost Forgot. Magnus spies on Alec, Alec looks at Magnus' notes, and they get a housemate.





	When to Fold

Alec loved the quiet mornings where he and Magnus doesn’t need to do anything, or attend any meeting so early in the morning. It rarely happened, so he savored it that morning as he ironed his black, long-sleeved polo shirt at a corner of their bedroom. Being the head of the institute required him to look presentable at least most of the time. Or so Imogen told him.

He frowned in concentration while looking at Magnus from time to time. His frown would turn into a smile as he listened to Magnus talk in his sleep. There was something about a “pretty butterfly” that made him grimace all of a sudden as he said “no, not on my hair”. It made Alec’s stomach feel warm and fuzzy as he looked at Magnus’ head, the only part of him visible as he was cocooned in their blanket. Alec has woken up feeling cold a couple nights a week due to Magnus hogging the blanket all to himself, turning and turning until he was a burrito.

He was finishing up when he heard raised voices outside Magnus’ loft and then the front door opened. Alec knew Jace was one of the people who entered, and the rest must be Magnus’ friends because the wards would’ve repelled them otherwise.

Jace had his arms crossed when Alec stepped out of their room, closing the door behind him to let Magnus rest some more. “What’s going on?” he asked as he put on the freshly ironed shirt, ignoring the heat.

“We’re here to get Magnus. He’s late.” One of the men answered. Alec figured him to be one of Luke’s pack members.

“He’s still asleep. Do you want some coffee first?”

The man looked at the other two and shrugged. “Could use some.”

Jace followed Alec inside the kitchen where he brewed some and prepared some toast. He also took out the carton of orange juice that Magnus preferred in the morning.

“What are you doing, Alec? They’re the enemy.” Jace took one of the toast and shoved it in his mouth. He was about to take one more when Alec slapped his hand away.

“If they can’t have some coffee, then you can’t have some toast.” When Jace raised an eyebrow, Alec answered, “This is Magnus’ place. He’s a Downworlder. The so-called enemy?”

Jace crossed his arms again, clearly debating whether another toast would be worth feeding the enemy. “Fine,” he said. “Give them coffee. But that bread better be perfectly toasted. And maybe fry up some of that bacon like you used to when I stayed here.”

Alec was already taking out the frying pan when Jace said it. “I’m cooking this for Magnus. You can get maybe one piece.”

“Man, you’re whipped.”

Alec didn’t even deem it worthy of an answer.

“Alexander, why are there pack members on our couch?” Magnus was still in his silk pajamas when he stepped inside the kitchen, immediately hugging Alec, shoving his face on his back. His hair was down, and his face soft. “And why is a Herondale eating my toast?” Sleepy Magnus was a little cranky, and a lot cuddly. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at the man.

“Because your loft is Switzerland, Magnus.” Alec finished frying up the bacon and was transferring it to a plate with Magnus still attached to him like a koala. “Come on, eat some breakfast, change your clothes, and go with them to your meeting.”

Magnus’ answer was a little disgruntled ‘No’.

The men from Luke’s pack joined them in eating without Alec realizing how it happened. And it looked like Jace even got comfortable with them, swapping fight stories that led to the who-would-win-in-a-fight between them.

Alec looked at Magnus who was chewing bacon with his eyes closed. He didn’t realize he was smiling until Magnus opened his eyes and smiled back at him. Jace called him whipped a while ago. That maybe so, but if it made Magnus smile like that, then he didn’t think it’d be so bad.

“Alec, you’re almost out of milk again,” Jace informed him as he poured some to his coffee.

[][][]

The day proceeded slowly for Alec. It was meeting after meeting, and Imogen all but planned the execution of every suspected Downworlder. Alec wished he could say that Valentine was alone in all of his ideals, but the Clave has a more similar thought with Valentine than they would like to admit.

They had all these plans, and Alec had to do everything he could to squash those. They were all about killing and brutality, and just the thought of those things happening to Magnus made his heart ache. All he wanted to do now was to get home, make sure Magnus was alright. Somehow, all their talk about the revolt has made Alec paranoid that they would get to Magnus. Never again would he let Magnus be at the mercy of the Clave.

Magnus was already home, drink in hand, as he read some of his notes probably from the meeting he had the whole day. It was only four in the afternoon, and Alec was ready for bed. He felt so drained that when he saw Magnus, his mind immediately stopped functioning like how the mind of the head of the institute should work.

He closed their front door, and Magnus looked up.

“Alexander, welcome home.”

Giddy, Alec smiled and leaned down for a kiss. “Hi.” He sat down next to Magnus and took a deep breath.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, frowning at him.

“Nothing, really. It’s just…more Clave law and whatnot.” Alec absentmindedly touched the ear cuff that Magnus was wearing. He smiled when Magnus moved closer to him. “I just don’t want you getting caught in all of it.”

“In case you haven’t heard, I am the representative of Warlocks. And we do have some plans of our own. But…” He moved closer still until they were touching. “I am all ears for you.”

If it wasn’t for all the times Alec has heard that tone of voice from Magnus before, he would have assumed that he was truly only concerned about him. He’s heard it from time to time, mostly when Magnus wanted some favor from him. Whether it be sexual or not. So, he was immediately suspicious.

Add the fact that he was now touching Alec’s thigh. And going even higher.

“Are you…seducing me for information?” Alec asked incredulously.

Magnus feigned shock. “Of course not. I would never use our attraction to each other like that.” He gave a little forced chuckle, but didn’t move away.

“Uh-huh,” Alec muttered while looking at Magnus’ lips that were merely inches from his own. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that my boyfriend was spying on me.”

“It’s a good thing that you _do_ know better.”

“Come here, you.” The hand touching Magnus’ ear cuff went to Magnus’ nape and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet. Slow and sweet. And Alec’s heart ached with tenderness at how much he was feeling for this man. Magnus made him feel powerful. He made him feel like he could take on the world. The powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn saw something in him, and it made him feel amazing.

Until he felt Magnus’ hand sneakily searching his pockets.

They pulled back, still just inches away from each other.

“You do know that I don’t take notes, Magnus.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And he went back to kissing Alec. He gently pushed Alec down on the couch, and moved on top of him. Alec was just about to unbutton Magnus’ shirt when his phone rang. Both of them groaned in unison.

“It’s Jace,” he informed Magnus. “It’s probably about…” He stopped when Magnus looked just a tad too eager. “Izzy’s cooking.”

He stood when Magnus moved aside, and headed to the balcony to have some semblance of privacy. “Jace.”

“Hey, Alec, just want to let you know that Inquisitor Herondale wants your signatures on the papers she sent to your office.”

“It can wait until tomorrow. Those papers will not leave the institute signed. They want all Downworlders to be condemned without proof. I don’t care if there’s a revolt underway, what they’re doing isn’t something I would tolerate, and they best get that through their…” he stopped when he saw a shiny ear cuff near the door. “THICK SKULL THAT THEY CAN’T JUST SPY ON THEIR BOYFRIEND.”

With a flourish that would have made Beyoncé proud, Magnus turned like nothing happened, and walked towards the bar.

“What?” Jace asked from the other end of the line.

“It’s nothing,” he answered. “It seems that Magnus’ job is to gather intel from me, through any means.”

“Dude, don’t need to know.”

“But, he does.” Alec sighed. “I don’t want this revolt any more than the Clave does. But, apparently, for different reasons. They want to quell those they look down upon, and remain in power. I want peace between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. Equally. I’m going to tell this to Magnus at dinner. I want his take on things, and maybe, warn the other leaders.”

“Are you sure about this?” Jace asked. “No matter what happens, I got your back.”

“Yes. We need to find that killer, and put this to rest, before Downworlders start attacking the institute.”

“Well, between you and Magnus, I’m sure you’ll hold things on both ends while Izzy continues this investigation.” Jace cleared his throat. “I’m going to be heading out to Maia’s bar, ask around if they saw anything suspicious the nights of the murders.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Are you trying to get killed? You know she doesn’t like you.”

“She just doesn’t know me yet. You know no one can resist my charm, Alec. Besides, the people there might know something. At least one witness, we can shut this case.”

 “Okay, go ahead. But, don’t come running back to the institute with another bloody nose.”

After hanging up, Alec moved to where Magnus was. They needed to talk about a lot of things, but first, what they would have for dinner.

[][][]

The next night, Alec was reading a new novel that Magnus recommended. The TV was on with the news anchor talking about mundane war and conflict.

“Alexander.”

“Hm.”

“Alexander.”

Alec lowered the book to look at Magnus.

Standing just outside their bedroom, Magnus smiled. “I will now be taking a bath,” he stated like a king.

Alec felt his eye twitch.

“I might be long in the bath.”

Another twitch.

“I know that we are on the opposite sides of this revolt, but I trust that you will not look at the notes that I left on top of my work table, just piled on top of it.”

“So…you want me to look?”

“No, Alexander. I do not want you to look at the notes I made on a yellow pad paper with the blue ink and pink highlighter. There are information and plans that we made. It is not for Shadowhunter eyes. So, please, do not look.”

He then turned to head into the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

With an exasperated laugh, Alec stood and headed to where Magnus worked. He looked at the notes, shaking his head when he saw that one note specifically stated that Magnus’ assignment was to spy on ‘Alexander Lightwood’ with a little winking face after his name. But his smile turned into a frown when he saw what looked to be a schedule of attacks that the Downworlders planned. There was a chart of the patrol schedule of the Shadowhunters, and the Downworlders that they assigned to either hurt them, or kill them.

Without a second thought, Alec called Izzy.

“Alec!” Izzy greeted.

“No time, Iz. I need you to suspend the patrols for the whole week.”

“What’s going on, Alec?” Iz sounded concerned.

“The Downworlders have the patrol schedule, probably watched our movements for a while. They’re planning an ambush, so I need you to make some excuse. I don’t want them knowing about the others’ plan.”

He could hear Izzy’s high heels hitting the floor as she moved. “I know you and Magnus want to protect both sides, Alec, but there’s only so much the two of you can do before this whole thing blows up.”

“I just need time until we figure out who’s been on a killing spree. We need to stall, Iz.”

“I’ll handle this, brother.”

He spent some more time looking at the notes. He saw one paper filled with doodles, a drawing of what Alec assumed was supposed to be Raphael talking, a wolf, and little man with pointed ears which Alec assumed as Meliorn. An artist, his boyfriend was not.

But, it was endearing still.

[][][]

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Raphael asked as he opened the loft’s front doors. He was followed by Simon. “You told him our plan, then he blabbed it to everyone else, and now all the hard work that we’ve done is ruined.”

Magnus, who was in the middle of feeding Alec a forkful of Spaghetti, paused midway. Alec closed his mouth as well. “I thought I told you to put the wards up against _everyone_ ,” Alec told Magnus.

“Now, now,” Magnus said. “I didn’t tell Alexander anything. I happened to have left my notes somewhere, and Alec must have seen it. He did what he was supposed to do as the Head of the Institute. Surely, you can’t blame us for that.”

“I thought you would say that.” Raphael smiled at them, and Magnus and Alec were immediately suspicious. “That’s why I brought Simon.”

Alec squinted at Simon who was smiling awkwardly.

“Simon will make sure that nothing like that happens again.”

“And if we kick him out?” Alec asked, standing up as he crossed his arms.

Raphael mimicked his stance. “As tough as the two of you want to look, I know that you wouldn’t do it. And I will be visiting every night to check up on things. And don’t bother trying to get the others to put a stop on this. We all voted for this.”

Knowing when to fold, Magnus sighed and pointed to the vacant seats around his dining table. “Spaghetti with meatballs, anyone?”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably some Jimon coming up. I don't even know if I will be continuing this. I just wanted to get this out of my system, the living with the enemy part.  
> @dupil on Tumblr.


End file.
